plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
E.M.Peach
E.M.Peach is the fourth plant obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He is an instant use plant and when planted, disables all mechanical enemies (with the notable exception of Zombots) within a 5x5 area around him for 10 seconds. The stun duration will be doubled if the target is under a slowing effect, and will not reset if E.M.Peach is used on an already stunned enemy. Origins E.M.Peach is based on the plant ''Prunus persica'', known as the peach in English. His name is, as such, a portmanteau of "peach" and "electromagnetic pulse" or "EMP" as it is commonly shortened to. "Electromagnetic pulse" is a term for a sudden release of energy that may disrupt the functions of electrical equipment, inspiring his ability to paralyze mechanical enemies. Almanac entry Chinese version Upgrades Fila-mint effect When boosted by Fila-mint, E.M.Peach's area of effect is set to 400, as if the E.M.Peach is at level 7 or above. If E.M.Peach is already level 7 or above, Fila-mint's effect will do nothing. Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''Plants vs. Zombies Online Overview The zombies E.M.Peach can disable are: *Zombie Bull *Rodeo Legend Zombie *Treasure Yeti *Shield Zombie *Robo-Cone Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Bug Bot Imp *Disco-tron 3000 *Mecha-Football Zombie *Z-Mech *Mechanical Wolf Zombie *Harvester Zombie *Toy Car Imp Child *Solar Car Zombie *Zombot Tomorrow-tron (Chinese version only) Strategies As the game suggests, E.M.Peach will find most of his utility in Far Future, where most of the threats encountered are mechanical by nature. Compared to other disabling plants, E.M.Peach is unique in that he can temporarily disable Shield Zombie's force field as well as force Gargantuar Prime out of its laser attack, whether Gargantuar Prime is charging or firing the laser beam. These factors, combined with E.M.Peach's large area of effect and short recharge time, make this plant a powerful support weapon, particularly in Terror from Tomorrow, as he can stun almost every zombie on the field and save the player from potentially devastating attacks. Because he's cheap, he can be used even if the player's running low on sun. This can be useful as his 10-second stun effect will allow the sun producing plants to generate more sun, which in turn allows more expensive plants to be planted (or gathering ammo for the magnifying grass) while stalling the zombies. He also works well with Winter Melon, because it can heavily damage multiple zombies as well as slowing them down, and it doubles the stun duration if the machine is frozen beforehand. On the other hand, E.M.Peach does not have much use in other worlds. In Wild West, he can be used to temporarily disable Zombie Bull and Rodeo Legend Zombie. E.M.Peach can also be used in Modern Day, since the world contains Far Future zombies including the mechanical threats. Regardless, the player is strongly advised not to carry E.M.Peach outside Far Future, except for certain Modern day levels, or levels containing Rodeo Legend Zombies, due to the lack of mechanical threats appearing in these worlds. E.M.Peach can also be used to stun the Treasure Yeti, preventing it from escaping. This allows time for the player's offensive plants to get in damage and potentially defeat the Yeti. E.M.Peach can be used in tandem with Imitater to near-permanently stun-lock mechanical enemies. The player should keep in mind however, that the stun duration will ''not be reset if E.M.Peach is used on an already stunned enemy. Gargantuar Primes will also immediately fire their laser eyes after recovering, so they should be eliminated as quickly as possible or stunned right after the stunning effect has worn off. The stun time can be compounded if one uses the plant food of Iceberg Lettuce from time to time, allowing zombies to be stunned indefinitely. Slowing plants such as Snow Pea, Stallia, and Sap-fling can also help E.M.Peach, as the stun duration will be doubled if the victim is also affected by slowing effect. Using E.M.Peach with Bonk Choy, Celery Stalker, and Wasabi Whip is a good choice as they will deal fast and high damage to the mechanical enemies while stunned, due to their rapid attack, especially Robo-Cone Zombies and Mecha-Football Zombies, and it may sometimes be enough to defeat them. Spikeweeds and Spikerocks are also effective choices with E.M.Peach, especially if you stun the enemies when triggering these plants as the Spikeweed/Spikerock will continuously damage them and cannot affect them at all. Gallery Trivia *He was first seen in a screenshot released by Electronic Arts; however, he was not shown in battle. *His antenna on his seed packet appears different than his actual antenna. On the seed packet, it appears silver with two rings, but the actual antenna is blue and has only one ring. *His costume resembles Mega Man from the Mega Man series. *His HD photo released by Electronic Arts shows his eyes and mouth glowing with a blue light. *Before the 2.4.1 update, he could be used as an instant kill against Disco Jetpack Zombie if used while the Disco-tron 3000 was summoning them. **This glitch still works in the Chinese version. *Zombie Bull, Rodeo Legend Zombie and Treasure Yeti do not have a special animation when disabled by him, unlike Far Future zombies. Instead, their animation just freeze in place. **However, in the Chinese version they do have an animation, which shows them as being confused when disabled by him. *In the 3.7 update, he could be obtained in Temple of Bloom despite a lack of machines. This later was fixed in the 3.8.1 update. **Players would then get to keep him if they obtained him before that update until they lost and/or restarted the Endless Zone. *In the Chinese version, he cannot be selected in Sky City levels. The same applies to Blover, Bamboo-shoot, Cryo-shroom, Sap-fling, Hurrikale, Guerrequila, and Jackfruit. *His Almanac entry says people called him "E.M.Pea," possibly misinterpreted by it, because the "people" probably called it E.M.P. because it stands for "electromagnetic pulse." That is because Pea and P sound similar. **It may also refer to his internal name, empea. *He cannot be obtained in Highway to the Danger Room so far, although robot zombies like Robo-Cone Zombies can be encountered through Far Future portals. *He and the Chili Bean are the only plants introduced in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to have ability counterparts in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *He's featured in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare (comic), where Nate Timely and Patrice Blazing go into the future and use the E.M. Peach to destroy all the future technology that Dr. Zomboss created. es:P.E.Melocotonetico ru:Э.М. Персик pl:E.M.Peach Category:Far Future Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Electric plants